


Stay With Me

by Godzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, I'm Sorry, M/M, very sad story, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godzayn/pseuds/Godzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves him. He loves him so much, but having to struggle to keep his boyfriend healthy is tough, but he stay with him, and by his side no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is jut a warning. There are mentions of bulimia and overdosing. I suggest not reading this if you aren't comfortable reading about this. But to those who read. I apologized for the tears I may given you. You don't know how emotional I was making this.

_He wrapped his arms around his thinning waist, pulling him towards his broad chest. he exhales in deep breaths as he feels him rest his head in the crook of his neck. Blinking back tears in his eyes, he held him close. He heard a low, broken voice from the side of his neck murmur,_

__

_“S-stay with me..Please”_

__

_“I always will,”_

He couldn't deal with it. He couldn’t deal with the fact that he was gone. The person he loved. The one who always seem to lighten his spirits when he came home from work. He was gone. The worse thing was that he had to deal with the guilt that he couldn’t help him. He couldn’t save him. Having to deal with pain of the memories, that won’t go away. His friends try to him forget about it but anything they try doesn’t work.

_Coming back home from work, he drop his keys on the table near the door, and set his bag down. “Babe, I’m home.” He called as he headed toward the living room. Furrowing his brows to when not receiving a answer, then assumes he was upstairs and made his way up. While walking up the stairs the sound of revolting retching, that sounds forced, came into ear range. His brows knitted together again and as a rush of worry washed over him and went quickly up the stairs, skipping every two stairs. Going into their room, where the source was coming from, he walked over to the door of the bathroom, His knuckle hit the wood rapidly. “Baby, S’ everything alright in there?”_

He never let go, and seems like  he wouldn’t forever. How could you let go of someone that you loved all your heart with? How could you wake up one day thinking, ‘I’m just going to forget everything happened and move on.” No, it doesn’t work that way. At least not for him it does.

_When no answer came from the other side, his hand grabbed the door knob, and attempted to twist it open, but soon figured it locked to the other side. “Zayn? Babe, open the door.” With no answer or not having to the door open, he decided to bust the door open. “Zayn I’m gonna knock down the door, alright?” He took a hesitant few steps back from the door before going straight towards the door, his side contacting with door. It only took a few tries before the door opened. He rubbed his shoulder with his hand as he slowly stepped into the bathroom, and his brow raised as he looked at the sight._

__

_He looked disheveled, his dark hair was a mess, sticking out every which way. His back was on the wall and sat on the ground near the toilet. Fresh tears ran down his face covering over the dry tear stains on his cheeks. His eyes were barely open as if he was on the verge of passing out right then and there. He didn’t look like his usual smiling, easy-going self. He looked broken, like nothing in the world could ever saving him._

_“Zayn..” were the only words that left from his lips as he walked over and dropped down to his side.  Sniffles started to come from him as a hand reach up shakily to wipe his tears, but tears still ran down his face after he did. “I- I’m s-sorry..”_

_He shushed him quietly as he pulled his small frame to his and rubbed back. Soon arms wrapped lightly around his torso as softly uneven voice speak,_

__

_“Pl-please…Stay with me..”_

_“Always”_

He didn’t know how he didn’t notice. He wonders how he could be so oblvious. He was looking skinnier. His shirts start to hang loose from his body and his pants started falling off him so much, that he gave up wearing them and just wore sweats. He wondered for how long did he do it until he found out and how long he thought he keep hurting himself until he was going to get caught.

_He’d went out to drink with his mates, one night. He was very unsure about going and leaving Zayn by himself, but Zayn seemed very convinced that he would be fine so he went. Later that, he came in exhausted, and ready to sleep. He didn't drink that much that night, but his mate took most of his energy out of him. He took his shoes off by the door before slowly walking upstairs. All he wanted right now was to relax and sleep with his boyfriend. That’s all he wanted, but when he made to the door of their bedroom and opened it to see no one in bed, he seemed wide awake. He walks over to the bathroom door and knocked firmly on the wooden surface. “Zayn, are you in there?” He questioned, but no response in return. He twists the knock, and surprisingly it open. He pushed to door open. to see something, he’d never wanted to see._

__

_His body was limp. The only thing holding his upper body up was the wall he was against. Near one of his hands, a bottle of pills were tipped over and had a couple pills fallen out of it. He immediately rushed toward, dropping down beside him and checked his pulse. Soon after he pulled his phone out his back pocket quickly dialed 911. After explaining what happened, he took Zayn’s head in his hands lightly and ran one hand through his dark messy hair as tears pricked his eyes. “Zayn.. Zayn please, stay with me. I-I shouldn’t have left. I’m so fucking stupid. God, just stay with me..”_

He took everything in his being to get himself up out of bed today. He had to get ready to see him, one last time. After getting ready and driving for what seemed like forever, he arrived to the church. When he stepped inside he automatically felt like bursting into tear, but did everything he could from doing so. Zayn’s mother notice him walk in and gave him a small sympathetic smile, even though she was crying herself. She walks over to him and gives him a long embrace,  one he probably needed a long while ago. After a few minutes they pulled away from each other and she wipe most of her tears away. “You so good to him.. Thank you”

He shook his head before looking at her. “No need to thank me. I was good to him because I loved-- I love him..”

_The room was silent. The only thing making sounds was the heart rate coming from the cardiac monitor. He was always by his side. He went straight to the hospital after work. The nurse only he let him stay after visiting hours a fews days, and when she let him, he slept right beside him in the uncomfortable chair. He was sure the chair was going to start giving  him back problems, but he didn't care. He only cared if his boyfriend was going to wake up or not. The doctor said that, his body doesn’t have enough energy to get him to wake up since he purges. He had an unlikely chance of waking up, but he didn't believe him. He knew he would wake up. He would wake up for him._

__

_He took his hand gently into his own and watched his face. Emotionless but calm. He reached up and caressed his cheek lightly before gradually pulling away. He sighs quietly to himself as he takes a small black box out his back pocket. Resting his arms against the side of the bed as he open the box to show a silver band tucked in. He looks up to the boy he’d love for years, then back down to the band. “After you wake up, I’m gonna give this to. To show I’d always stay with you, until the ends of the Earth.” Another sigh escapes his lips before closing the box and placing is where it was. “I love you..” he whispers and presses a kiss to the boy’s cheek._

__

_Later that night, he was still with him, in the same chair, still holding his slender hand in his bigger one. He manages to get to nurse to let him stay again and he was beginning to slip in and out of sleep. As soon as his eyes start to drift close again. The monitor in the room started to beep loudly in the room. His eyes snapped open and got up quickly. He runs out the room to call for a nurse, as the beeps got louder._

His mates were there but mostly to support him. They all gave each other hugs, longer than their usual ones, then decides to walk up together. As they did, they were silent. No one knew what to say at time like this so they kept quiet. He stared down at him, the boy he was best friends with before they dated.. The boy who always made him laugh and was always able to cheer up, no matter how bad his mood was. The boy that he always tried to protect.

A slightly shaky hand reaches into his front pocket and pulls out the black box. The guys around were all curious to what was in the box until to reveal the same silver band he’d look at in the hospital. Slowly, he takes the band out from the cushions that was holding it in place, and puts the box back in his pocket. He reaches over to one of the hands on Zayn's chest and puts the ring lightly on his ring finger. He knew he would have said yes to him. He knew he loved him. So he thought it was better for him to wear the ring than still having the ring with him.

Then suddenly all the emotions he had. All the emotions he’s hidden, came out. Tears start rolling down his cheeks and hit his tux. He tries his best the blink the tears away, but they still came. He feels one of his mate’s hands rubs his back lightly as he cried. Through the tears and sniffling, the only a few word escape his lips.

“I-- I love you…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's been a while since I've written and I was hoping to get back to it. So if you have suggestions, that would be awesome!


End file.
